Stargate A Leap For Sam
by Kody Wright
Summary: Dr. Sam Beckett leaps into a teenage clone of Jack O'Neill and is tasked with saving the base doctor as Sam Carter in the future tries to save Sam Beckett from being lost forever. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dr. Sam Beckett spent years leaping from life to life striving to put right what once went wrong. He had leapt into the shoes of many different people over the years and even a primate. He had been a pilot, a disabled man, mother, an exotic dancer but never before had he been a teenage clone. At first he didn't even know he had leapt into a teenage clone. Upon opening his eyes, Sam found he was in bed and in a dorm room that looked much like a hotel. He blinked thankful he had not leapt into any strange situations. He was alone in the room and settled back into bed for a good rest. The alarm suddenly rang. He reached over and turned off the digital clock and then sat up in bed. He could hear doors opening and closing outside. He dragged himself out of bed and turned on a nearby light. He wandered to the mirror nearby and looked at his reflection. Before him stood a fifteen year old boy with short light brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like an average teenager expect for the gray t-shirt he wore with Air Force printed in bold black letters. He felt the face and found the young man he leapt into had not started to shave.

"I'm a kid," he figured.

The holographic door opened in stepped his only guide and friend on his journey, Al. Al seemed older to Sam than from when he last recalled. His friend let out a sigh of relief upon seeing him. "I can't believe you are back, Sam." he cried.

"What's wrong Al?" he wondered for Al seemed not to be his usual joyful self.

"We lost ya, Sam. You leapt out of Ziggy's control and we could not find you for years. Suddenly, out of nowhere you leapt back into the perimeters. In the waiting room is the young man you leapt into. He nearly escaped the compound. I was brought back in after I retired, Sam. You have been missing for ten years."

"Where have I been for ten years?" he gasped.

"I don't know but its 2010, Sam. You have leapt into a teenage clone of a General in the Air Force. The current date is April 21st, 2004. Your name is Jon O'Neill. Everyone calls you 'Jon' and you are a student in the Air Force Academy."

"I'm a clone?" he asked unsure.

"I just got access to the records Sam," he informed. "In Cheyenne Mountain is a top secret program that deals with wormholes and we made contact. An alien race is responsible for making a clone of General O'Neill. They tried the old switch-a-roo, Sam. Tried to slip in a clone and take the General but the clone stopped growing as a teenager. General O'Neill was Special Forces, Sam. It took everything I had to get him back."

"So, what am I here to do?" he asked.

"Ziggy believes you are here to go back into the mountain and change some things. I'm pulling in Colonel Samantha Carter to assist us. She's a genius like you, Sam and knows about the technology. She also said the base doctor is killed in action and she thinks that maybe you have to save her to leap back home." he told him.

"So how do I get into this base?" he asked.

"You simply tell the dean you want to work for General Hammond," he instructed. "They can arrange it."

 **Later that Day**

Dr. Sam Beckett found himself in an elevator riding down 28 floors into a top secret base in the heart of a mountain. He stood in cadet uniform and held a duffle bag. The door slid open upon reaching the last floor. He stepped off the elevator to be greeted by a much older man who looked much like the clone body he jumped into.

Jack grinned at the clone, "I see ya came back?"

Sam spotted the name badge of O'Neill and quickly figured the man was the original. He let out a sigh, "Oh boy." He paused and looked upon the man who held rank of Colonel.

Jack asked, "What?"

"I just wondered about you," he admitted. He started down the hallway with Jack right beside him.

Jack teased and asked, "So how is school?"

"Not bad," he shrugged.

He wondered, "Just why did you come back anyways? Carter isn't into younger guys if that is what you are thinking."

"Carter?" he asked and then realizes he meant Colonel Samantha Carter.

"You're too young for her…Literally." he stated.

Sam replied, "Looks can be deceiving." He couldn't wait to meet Samantha Carter for he heard many great things about her from Al.

As they rounded the corner Daniel came into view with Teal'c who both wanted to welcome the young clone back. Daniel Jackson smiled at the pair, "Welcome back!" he cheered.

Sam had no idea who Daniel was or the alien who stood before him. He simply pretended he knew them. "Thanks it's good to be back." he replied.

Daniel was cheerful and stated, "Hey if you need anything you just let us know."

"I will," he gave a nod.

The large Jaffa, Teal'c stood curious for he noticed Jack's young clone did not call him "T" or greet him as usual. He found it odd.

Sam stated, "I guess I need to see General Hammond now." He then walked past wondering who Teal'c was and what insignia on his forehead meant for he never seen anything like it before. It was awkward for Sam; he had to pretend to know people he never met before and not raise suspicion.

Jack watched him go ahead and admitted, "That was weird. He totally blew T off. He looked right at ya T."

"Indeed," the Jaffa agreed.

Daniel found it odd as well, "Maybe he came back for a reason? Maybe he's having trouble remembering or something? We don't know what long term affects will be for him."

"Could be," Jack agreed. "I'll keep an eye on him."

 **Meanwhile - Nevada**

Young clone Jon O'Neill had enough of the waiting room. He hollered, "Yo! Can I get some food in here?" He was ready to try for another breakout when Samantha Carter came to the door with Al. She wore her blue dress uniform and held a rank of full colonel. She stepped inside and smiled upon him.

"Jon," she greeted him.

"What the hell is going on, Carter?" he barked.

"This is retired Admiral Alan Calavicci, he's a Navy Pilot and has a lot in common with you. You are in an experiment that failed seven years ago when they lost the inventor, Dr. Samuel Beckett. It's now the year 2010. You are in the future and you are looking at Dr. Beckett's image when you look in the mirror. He has leapt into your life and is in the past living as you. He has to put right what went wrong to leap home and this is our only change of getting him home. We fear once he leaps out of you we won't find him again and he will be lost forever. I'm working with an artificial intelligence that Dr. Beckett invented named Ziggy who controlled the leaps until they lost him the first time. I know you want out of this room. I don't blame you but we are in the middle of nowhere and there is no place to go."

Jon asked, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Sit tight," she pleaded. "Stop trying to escape and help us."

"Okay," he agreed. "So, how long has the guy been leaping like this?"

"The experiment started in 1999," she told him. "He was pressured to prove his theory or lose funding. He went into the accelerator and was stuck leaping for a few years. Then, they lost him as he went beyond the program. This is our only chance to save him. In order to keep him in the past we told him he is there to save Janet Frasier."

"What happens to Frasier?" he asked concerned.

"She died off world saving one of our men." she informed. "For him to stay in the program he has to have someone to save. We are trying to save him but if knows that truth he could leap on us." she warned.

"So, he's not there to save Frasier?" he wondered.

"We have no idea why he leapt into you, Jon. It could be to save Janet or another reason. He did it on his own. We're just guessing." she confessed.

Jon figured, "So this guy travels through time and lives other people's lives as he does it?"

"Yes," she nodded with a grin.

"He sounds really cool," he admitted. "We could have used him on Sg-1."

Sam raised an eyebrow and slightly nodded in agreement. "Or sent him to Atlantis…"

"Atlantis?" he asked.

She nodded, "We found the city and we sent Dr. McKay there. I hope they meet," she admitted. "Would love to see Rodney's face…"

"So, what do I do?" he asked again.

"Just sit tight," she sighed. "And stop trying to escape! You and Al would make good friends. Sit and talk for a while."

Jon looked at Al, "You did catch me…"

"Had I known you were Special Forces it would have been a different story," Al warned. "I thought you were teenager kid. Who knew you're a teenage clone!"

Jon shrugged, "Okay…I'll stop trying to escape."

 **Meanwhile SGC**

As Sam Beckett settled into his new role as a teenage clone in a top secret military base Jack had to admit he was concerned about the young clone's health and wellbeing. He walked into the infirmary and found the base doctor, Major Janet Frasier sitting at her desk going over reports. He rapped on the door frame, "Frasier."

She looked up and smiled at him, "Colonel."

"My clone is back and he seems a bit off. He didn't seem to recognize Teal'c when he saw him in the hallway." he noted. "It's strange."

"I can have a look at him," she assured him.

"Thanks," he sighed relived. He wasn't sure what was wrong but was worried nevertheless.

Janet asked, "Ready for the briefing with General Hammond. He says it important."

"It can't be that important," he rebutted.

She asked, "How so?"

"It's from the pencil necks at the Pentagon and some documentation project." he huffed.

"Let's go see what it is," she cheered amused.

Jack found himself walking with the doctor down the hallway. His mind kept wandering to Teal'c and his clone. He couldn't help but wonder what could be wrong and feared the young clone could be ill.

 **Meanwhile**

Sam Beckett arrived at Major Samantha Carter's lab. He needed a brief crash course on wormhole technology and wondered if she could fill him in. As he walked into the lab he found no one in sight. He wandered about for a moment and found the laptop that Major Carter was working on and the peered at the information. He soon become engrossed and took a seat as he read the reports on the screen. It was amazing and he found he could understand much of the terminology.

Major Carter walked into the room to get her report for the coming briefing. She found what looked to be Jack's young clone reading her reports. She leaned against the door, "I thought you didn't understand most of that."

He looked up and sat like a deer caught in the headlights. "Um…" he reached for an excuse. "I'm trying to learn new things." He then had to act like he knew who she was and confirmed she was Samantha Carter by the name badge on her green uniform. "Sam…" he wasn't sure how the clone greeted her.

"We're beyond last names, huh?" she asked amused. She walked over to the computer and looked over what he was reading, "Advanced quantum wormhole mechanics, Jon?"

"I'm trying to learn," he excused. "It's really fascinating."

"You find this fascinating?" she asked amused as she figured he was joking.

"Of course," he nodded, "the ability to bend and curb the fabric of space and time…" he noted the shocked expression on her face. "I'm not normally into this kind of thing, huh?"

"It's a nice change from fishing and beer," she told him.

Dr. Beckett replied, "Fishing and beer sounds like fun."

She let out a sigh, "Ah-ha."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **2010**

Colonel Samantha Carter pondered as she sat behind the desk in Dr. Beckett's office in the Nevada site. She looked over the schematics for the quantum accelerator and the A.I. named Ziggy that ran the program. She needed to find a way to save Sam and pull him out and Ziggy was far too valuable to allow to waste away in a defunct project. SG-1 as a team had ended once more as Cameron Mitchell was promoted to full colonel and given command of the _Hammond_. Vala mal Duran left Earth for other adventures, Daniel had moved to Atlantis and Teal'c returned to his home world. She recently married Jack who worked in the Pentagon and the pair had a baby daughter. Samantha Carter was informed that she would be promoted to General and given command of the SGC. Jon O'Neill had already been recruited to start a new SG-1 and she wanted Dr. Sam Beckett not only to return safely home but work in the SGC and on SG-1. She also wanted Ziggy controlling the Gate and the quantum accelerator safe in the hands of those who understood its power. She also wanted to change the past and save Janet Fraiser from untimely death. There was so much she wanted to accomplish but she wasn't sure how it could be done. She had to find a way to pull Sam Beckett out of the quantum accelerator before he could leap again.

Al wandered into the office. He was dressed loudly as usual and fiddled with a cigar. He glanced about, "Thought I would find you here, Colonel."

She glanced up and gave a heavy smile. "Busted," she kidded. Her eyes landed on a photo of a beautiful woman sitting on the desk. "Who was this?"

"That was Sam's wife," he informed. "When he disappeared he was declared dead. She went on and eventually got remarried. She held out as long as she could." He gazed upon the photo as he recalled the sacrifice she made as she instructed him to not tell Sam he was married for it would prevent him from doing his missions. "See, there is a side effect to time travel by leaping. It messes up your memories. Sam doesn't remember her. He doesn't remember half of his life or everything that he had done."

"Sam is an amazing man," she told him. "If I can find a way to pull him out of the accelerator he could be working in the SGC on SG-1. Ziggy could run the Gate. The accelerator can be shipped to Atlantis and Dr. McKay can study it. We can put in place upgraded protocols. There is so much we can do here."

"We've been trying to get Sam home for a long time now," Al sighed. "I can't tell you how many lives he saved and how many people he helped….Including me."

She declared, "I don't know how but I am going to save him! I'm saving Sam…Somehow."

"If anyone can pull him out of there, I think it would be you, Colonel." he told her.

She gave a grateful half smile, "I hope you're right. So, what's Sam up to now?"

"He's trying to get on a team so he can save Major Frasier." he informed. "Do you remember what happened?"

She shook her head, "No, I think the timeline is now fluid and can change. I remember Jack's clone leaving and not coming back to the SGC. I won't remember him returning until the timeline solidifies and that happens when Sam leaps out and we can pull him back home."

"I hope your right," he told her. "Boy, you and Sam would make a heck of a team with all this quantum time travel stuff."

She chuckled, "Thanks, Al."

He gave a nod, "Welcome Colonel." 

**2004**

Sam Beckett found himself sitting in on SG-1's briefing. He had to act like a clone version of Jack O'Neill and took the time to study the man's mannerisms and attitude. As he studied Jack, Sergeant Walter Harriman came into the briefing room with a stack of file folders for the General. Walter spotted Sam sitting at the table. He was informed that Jack's clone was returning but to Walter the man did not look like Jack's teenage clone. He wondered who this stranger was before him.

"Here's the files sir," he told the General as he placed the pile down on the table.

"Thank you airman," the old General gruffed. He noticed Walter stood staring at Jack's clone. "Is there a problem, airman?"

Walter asked, "Who is he?" he pointed to Sam Beckett.

Sam lifted his eyebrows surprised.

Hammond stated, "That's Colonel O'Neill's clone."

"No he not," he shook his head baffled. How did anyone get past his watchful eyes?

The imaging room door slid open and Al appeared as if magic to Walter. He had the old hand held communicator and puffed on the cigar. He sounded excited, "Sam! You are never gonna believe this…" he noticed Walter staring wide-eyed.

Walter did a double take, "Who is this? How did you get here?" he spoke to Al.

Al tapped the side of the communicator and reported, "This isn't good, Sam! Ziggy says the sergeant here has the same brain waves as you and can see and hear ya. He can hear and see me too!"

Sam had to act like he couldn't see Al as Walter felt the air before him. His hand went through the image of Al. He then felt his forehead. "Sir," he turned to Hammond. "I think I need to go to the infirmary."

"You feeling alright, airman?" he asked concerned by Walter's off behavior.

"I'm hallucinating," he figured.

"See Major Frasier," he gave him an order.

"Yes sir," he left the room still wondering if he had a fever.

Al then looked at Sam, "I have information on Major Frasier. Now, it's been hard getting some of the files but from what I read she dies off world on a planet designated P3X-666, Sam!" In reality Sam Carter gave him the information but Al had to make it seem as if he was not getting any additional help.

Sam Beckett muttered under his breath, "After the briefing."

Jack heard him and asked, "After the briefing what?"

"Nothing," he smirked in reply hoping to not draw attention to himself for he believed if he was exposed he would not leap out of the young clone and thus be stuck.

Major Frasier walked into the briefing room with Walter right behind her for he spotted her in the hall. Walter stated, "I think I'm sick. I'm hallucinating."

She felt his forehead, "You don't feel like you have a fever, Walter." She went to the end of the briefing room table, "Get to the infirmary and I'll run some blood work after I am done here." she instructed.

Walter looked wide-eyed at Sam and Al once more. "Um…" he winced. "There is a strange man sitting at the table and another strange man standing here smoking a cigar."

Sam Beckett rubbed the side of his head unsure what to say but hoped no one else could see him.

Jack admitted, "It's weird! I do smell cigar smoke."

Al gasped, "How can he smell cigar smoke? I'm a hologram! Ziggy!"

Walter stated, "The man with the cigar says he's a hologram. He called for someone named, Ziggy." He then watched as Al left the imaging room. "He just disappeared now."

Jack stated, "I still smell cigars." He looked about wondering what he smelled.

Hammond stated, "You should get to the infirmary, airman."

"Yes sir," he left the briefing room once more.

"I still smell cigars," Jack muttered.

Hammond ignored the comment and stated, "The Pentagon wants to document the program for future generations. The _Stars and Strips_ are sending in a documentary film maker. We will each sit down for an interview."

Jack rolled his head back annoyed, "You're kidding."

"I am not, Colonel." he replied. He looked over the faces, "Each of us will sit down for an interview…Except you, Jon." He looked to Sam Beckett. "For obvious reasons your origins will remain classified."

He replied, "Yes sir." It was easy to fit in for Sam. "Yes sir" and "no sir" seemed to be all that was needed for the mission.

Janet offered, "I know this has to be hard for you, Jon. If you need a place to stay my door is always open. Cassie would love having you around too."

"Thank you but I'm okay for now," he gave her a smile. He liked Janet Frasier for seemed caring and kind to him.

Jack did a double take and looked at him. He reached over and felt Sam's forehead and asked, "You feeling okay?"

He replied, "I feel fine! Why?"

Jack snorted, "You're too nice."

Janet came to his defense, "Would you rather he acted like you, sir? Just because he is your clone and has all your memories doesn't mean he has to act like you."

Sam gasped with the realization, "I have all his memories!"

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "You did! Not sure if the thing Thor did is holding for ya. Maybe you should get checked out."

Fearing exposure Sam declined, "I'm okay."

Jack muttered, "Like hell you are."

Major Sam Carter interrupted, "I'm sure he's okay but maybe we can have Thor come to run some additional scans." She felt that with the odd behavior and Walter's insistence that the clone was a strange man she wondered what was going on.

"I'm fine," he told her.

"You were reading about wormholes earlier." she reminded him.

Jack gave him a look, "Now I know something is wrong with you. Thor needs to make sure your brain is still intact."

Irritated Sam snorted, "Could you not speak to me like that?"

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"Like I'm a child," he snorted back.

Jack rolled his eyes annoyed.

He asked him, "You always this miserable?"

Jack snorted back, "Yes! And so are you."

Daniel smirked, "Nothing quite like arguing with yourself."

"Whatever," Jack muttered. He looked about, "Man I still smell cigars." He sniffed the air, "And popcorn. Matter of fact, I swear I'm tasting popcorn."

Janet stated, "Maybe I should run blood test on you too, sir."

 **Meanwhile**

In the break room of the Nevada site Jack's young clone Jon found he was given free range as long as he promised to not escape. He stood in the break room eating popcorn as he waited for Al to return from the imaging room.

"How's it going?" Jon asked as he ate the popcorn.

Al puffed his cigar, "Colonel Carter is starting to let one at a time see Sam. She started with Walter and he just about fell over when he saw me."

Jon asked, "So why is she doing that again?"

"To anchor Sam," he explained. "The more people who see Sam the less his chances are of leaping. Once we get him anchored she can manually pull him out using the Star Gate. We're moving Ziggy to the SGC!"

"Does that mean I stay here?" he wondered.

"Nope," he shook his head and grabbed some of the popcorn from Jon's bowl. "You, the imagining room and all goes the SGC. General O'Neill will be taking command of the SGC as we try to pull Sam out."

"Using the Gate," he puckered in thought. "How is she gonna do that?"

"Something about the buffering systems." he shrugged. "She started going off and I think the only person I know who could have followed it was Sam."

He smirked in jest, "Sam and Sam!"

"Boy talk about two peas in a pod," he nodded.

"So, Sam think she can save Sam by using the Gate." he thought about the prospect. "Ya know…maybe if we get Sam Beckett off world and kind of dangle that carrot before him he might be fighting this uncontrolled leaping thing."

"That's just it," Al stated. "We don't think it's not controlled. When Sam disappeared he came in full view to my wife and told her to wait for me. She did and it changed my life. I have five daughters now. He must have done that on his own."

"Hmm," Jon wondered. "Could we send someone back in a controlled leap to save Charlie?"

"Charlie?" he asked.

"My son, I mean his son," he told him. "The Asgard are dying and there is a chance his son might have had the genetic material to help them."

"I'll run it by the Colonel," he suggested. "Two leapers is something we don't do. We need far more power!"

"Carter can set ya up with the power," he told him.

He sucked the cigar and thought about it, "More power! I'll bring it up to her."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dr. Sam Beckett quickly found himself given a SG uniform and transferred from a cadet to a Lieutenant First Class as it appeared clone, Jon O'Neill would be back to stay at the SGC. He landed on SG-1 to be cleared by Jack for duty on SG-6. Jack found it redundant for his clone surely knew everything he knew.

Sam Beckett decided to take the time to learn something about the people who made the Star Gate and their civilization. His best source for that information was Dr. Daniel Jackson. He came to Daniel's door and stood in the frame. He peaked inside and found Daniel sitting at his lab table going over a mountain of books. He greeted, "Knock, knock."

Daniel looked up for usually Jack barged into his office, hovered over him and annoyed him by playing with objects that were about. He found it refreshing and figured Jon was trying to not act like Jack. He gave him a welcoming smile, "Hey Jon! You can come in."

Sam stepped inside and looked about the lab, "Lots is stuff you've collected."

He nodded and wondered why the clone acted as if he had never been in his office before. "Um…yeah," he agreed.

Sam cautiously approached, "So um…how do you read Ancient, Daniel?"

He sat flabbergasted! Jack's clone Jon wanted to learn Ancient! It was a miracle! He then asked, "You feeling okay, Jon?"

"Fine," he nodded. "I know I'm a clone of Jack O'Neill and I'm trying to not be such a clone…" he excused.

"If you really are interested I can teach you," he jumped at the chance. Maybe Jon would different than Jack after all? Maybe the clone would be more agreeable for Daniel?

"I would like that," he nodded.

Daniel opened up his notebook to a page and held it before them, "This is a translation key. These are the Ancient symbols and this is the meaning in English. It's like an alphabet."

Sam studied the key, "This is neat, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel cocked an eyebrow for Jack always called him by his first name. "Um…you sure you are feeling okay?"

"Fine," he nodded.

"Because you don't normally call me by my surname," he told him.

"I mean Daniel," Sam covered.

He gave a funny look, "Right." He then went back to the lesson. "The ancient is written from right to left in columns."

"Like the Egyptian hieroglyphs," Sam recalled he learned some of the ancient Egyptian writing prior.

"Exactly," Daniel nodded. He glanced at the clone and suddenly realized he was looking at a full grown man who did look not much like Jack at all. He blinked and did a double take. The strange man was still there. He rubbed his face and looked again. "Um…" he thought for sure he was seeing things and wondered if there was some alien flu going around that caused hallucinations.

Al opened the imagining room once more to update Sam. He already knew Daniel could see him and Sam for Samantha Carter allowed it to happen in the control room with Ziggy. He had to act like it was unexpected. "Sam!" he called out. "Ziggy found out why Walter Harriman can see you. You and he share the same brain waves."

Sam stated, "Not now."

Daniel stood blinking. He then checked his forehead. "Maybe there is a virus going around."

Sam looked at him, "What?"

"Well," he cocked his head. "Where you are standing Jon, I see middle aged man who doesn't look like Jack and now I see this guy standing in my lab who came out of thin air and he's smoking a cigar and is dressed louder than Jack."

Al played the part and asked, "You can see me?"

Daniel slowly nodded, "I'm seeing the same hallucination that Walter saw."

Sam asked Al, "How can he see you, Al? Walter and I having the same brain waves I can understand but Dr. Jackson?"

"Ziggy is working on it," he told him. He then recalled Sam Carter telling him about how Daniel had ascended for a year and returned. He pretended to read the hand unit. "Ziggy says he can see you because he…Um…" he needed to make it sound convincing. "He ascend…ed." He stood looking at the blank hand unit, "Ascended! What does that mean?"

Sam looked to Daniel, "Ascended?"

"Over a year ago I died after being exposed to a lethal dose of radiation. With the help of another ascended being named Oma, I ascended and was one of them for a year. I was then sent back but I don't know why." He quickly figured, "I'm not sick and I am seeing what Walter saw. What is going on? Where is Jon?"

Al explained, "Jon is fine. He's in the waiting room. I am Admiral Alan Calavicci. This man you see here is Dr. Samuel Beckett. He is the brains in another government project called Quantum Leap. It's a time travel experiment. Sam is leaping from life to life to put right what once went wrong. He is here to save your doctor."

Daniel stood baffled, "What?"

"Major Janet Frasier will be killed off world in forty-eight hours. I'm still getting information on exactly how she died. I know she will be hit in the chest and her body armor will not protect her." He then looked at Sam, "I don't know how we are going to save her, Sam. If she doesn't go off world then another man she was working on will die."

"I'll figure something out," he promised. "It's in battle?"

"Yes!" he gave a deep nod.

"I'll stick to her like glue," he figured.

Daniel gulped, "Janet will die in forty-eight hours."

Al told him, "That is what we are here to change."

He wondered, "How far into the future are you?"

"It's 2010," Al told him.

Sam recalled, "I went into the accelerator in 1999."

Al quickly explained, "You see there is a side effect to time traveling by quantum leaping. You don't remember everything! Sam's memory is like Swiss cheese."

Daniel asked, "What happens if Sam can't save Janet?"

Sam figured, "I could remain stuck here. Of course if more people start to see me I could become stuck here and my only hope of returning home is to leap out of Jon O'Neill."

"How can I help?" Daniel asked.

Al figured, "According to what I have found so far you were with Janet Frasier when she died. I will find you in the future and get the details and come back here and tell you and Sam. Just sit tight." He then opened the imaging room door and left.

Daniel blinked and looked at Sam, "You're a time traveler here to save Janet?"

"I am," he nodded.

"That's why you don't act like Jack. You're not his clone." he quickly figured.

"I'm surprised you believe all this," he admitted.

"I traveled through time before," he told him, "Through the Gate! I ended up in 1969. I met General Hammond as a young man. He helped us get home."

"You have!" he gasped. "Gate traveled has to be amazing."

"It is," he nodded. "You and Sam would get along…" he cocked his head. "She can't see you, can she?"

"No," he shook his head. "She can't see me but she's really smart."

"She is," he agreed with a nod.

 **2010**

Al walked out of the imagining room as the door slid closed behind him; he spotted Sam Carter walking down the hall with a very familiar face. Daniel Jackson had been brought to the facility as well.

Daniel nearly laughed to himself, "You are real! I was beginning to wonder."

"I just saw you," he told him. "I need to know exactly how Janet Frasier dies so we can prevent it. Colonel Carter told me it happened in front of you."

Daniel admitted coming to a stop, "I always regretted that day. On Atlantis we found person shielding devices. The body armor failed but I think one of those shield would have saved her. Question is getting one back to Dr. Beckett to put on Janet before she goes off world."

Sam Carter stated, "I can send one back in time through the Gate. Walter can retrieve it and give it to Sam who can put it on Janet before she goes."

Daniel asked, "After we save Janet what happens to Dr. Beckett?"

"We save him too," she told him. "I can use the Gate to pull him out. But I have to have the wormholes sync where Dr. Beckett enters at the same time Jon enters. The wormhole will separate them and send them both back to their appropriate time. Sam will come to 2010 and Jon will go back to 2004. It can filter the two out of the quantum accelerator but I need Ziggy to keep the wormhole stable. That's why she's going to the SGC."

Daniel asked, "Could Ziggy be in danger with the new Replicators?"

"I've put in place firewalls to help protect her." she told him. "To upgrade Ziggy the rest of the way I really need Dr. Beckett's help. He needs to work with us at the SGC."

Daniel grinned, "Sounds like a plan."

 **2004**

Jack walked around the SGC trying to find the source of the popcorn he smelled and tasted. He swore he tasted sweet, buttery popcorn and could smell the treat but found no one had popcorn and it drove him nuts trying to find the source. He came a halt in the middle of the hallway and suddenly smacked his mouth as he suddenly tasted pizza. He could smell mouthwatering pizza and taste the gooey cheese and pepperoni in his mouth. The pizza taste was then followed by the taste of cola. He could feel the bubbles as if he was drinking soda pop. He stood absolutely baffled by the anomaly.

Teal'c rounded the corner and found Jack standing in the middle of the hallway looking as if he was concentrating very hard. He came to his friend, "O'Neill."

"Do you smell that, T?" he asked.

The Jaffa sniffed the air, "Smell what?"

"Pizza!" he threw up his hands. "I smell and taste pizza. Before it was popcorn! Now it's pizza. It's like a smorgasbord in my mouth but nothing is there."

Teal'c gave a concerned look. "I do not." he informed.

"I swear I'm tasting pizza followed with a little pop." he insisted. He shook his head clear and started down the hallway once more. "You do your interview?" he grumbled.

"I have," the Jaffa nodded.

"I'm not!" he insisted. "I got enough to worry about without that guy running around here with a camera in my face." He glanced at Teal'c who simply gave a nod. He came to a halt again, "There it is again! Pizza! I smell and I taste pizza." He looked at Teal'c for confirmation that he was not crazy. "You smell it?"

"I do not," he repeated.

Jack threw up his hands, "If I am gonna start tasting things that are not real then why can't I taste beer?"

 **Meanwhile 2010**

Jon found he could not order pizza to be delivered for the site was too far away and too highly classified for such a treat. Thus, he was left heating frozen pizza instead. He found the small kitchen and chewed down on the freshly baked pizza he taken out of the oven. Al soon entered the kitchen with Sam Carter and Daniel Jackson. He spotted Jon at the counter as the young man washed down the pizza with a glass of cola.

"Got any beer?" Jon asked upon swallowing.

Al told him, "You are too young for beer."

Sam grinned, "I see you made yourself at home, Jon?"

"What else is there for me to do?" he shrugged. "Daniel! Ya made it!"

"I made it," he told him amused. He thought back, "By any chance were you eating popcorn not long ago?"

Jon admitted, "Yeah! Why?"

"Because I remember Jack was smelling popcorn and he couldn't figure out why." he looked at Sam. "Ya think whatever he eats, Jack smells?"

She gathered, "That's possible! Jon and Jack are essentially the same person and since Sam leaped into Jon, Jack might have a connection to Jon even though Jon leaped into the future."

Jon grinned, "You mean to tell me that everything I eat he can smell?"

Daniel added, "And taste!"

He stood looking mischievous, "Really? Boy, I can some fun with this."

Concerned Sam asked, "What are you going to do?"

Jon suddenly started going through the cupboards. He hollered, "Hey Al…You guys got any sardines here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack could not get the taste of fish out of his mouth no matter how hard he tried. His sloppy Joe dinner tasted just sardines to him and he couldn't figure out why. He smelled a tater tot on his plate. That too smelled like sardines. He made a face and tried to nibble at the tot. He found it tasted very fishy.

Major Carter took a seat across from him with her tray of food. She smiled, "Sir." She then found the disturbed face. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Taste this," he held the tater tot before her.

She shrugged and popped it in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed with ease. "What?" she asked.

"Everything tastes like fish to me," he explained.

She tried not to laugh but it sounded silly. She asked, "Everything taste like fish?"

"Like sardines," he nodded forcefully.

"Tasted like a tater tot to me," she shrugged. "When did your taste buds start going?"

"When Walter said he saw the man smoking the cigar in the briefing room. I could smell cigar smoke. Then I was tasting and smelling popcorn. Then it was pizza and now it's fish." He pleaded, "This isn't funny! There could be something going around."

"No one else is reporting tasting and smelling things that aren't there," she countered. "Walter had a hallucination and we are checking that out."

"Fine," he sighed. He tried to take another bite of sloppy Joe. All he could taste was fish and spat it out. "Blah…" he gagged. He gulped down his milk.

She sat worried, "You okay sir?"

He shook his head, "I got to get this awful fish taste out of my mouth."

 **Meanwhile**

Colonel Samantha Carter knew Dr. Beckett and Walter would need help in their attempt to save Janet Frasier. She could send a wormhole through time to the past but getting that wormhole past General Hammond would be difficult. She figured it was time to let one more in on the secret mission. She was going to lift the illusion for Jack but Jon begged her to wait while he finished eating the four cans of sardines he found. Thus, she decided to let Teal'c in on the mission next.

Morning soon came and Teal'c was up early for breakfast. He came across Jack in the hallway on his way to the commissary. He greeted his friend, "O'Neill."

Jack soured, "I spent all night burping up popcorn, pizza and fish."

"Why would you consume such a combination?" he asked concerned.

"I didn't!" Jack huffed. "I was burping and tasting things I didn't eat." He wandered into the commissary and admitted, "Right now I just want a bowl of plain ole cereal." He then paused and sniffed, "Do you smell that?"

Teal'c asked, "Smell what?"

"Bacon and eggs," he replied.

"I do not," he informed and went for the waffles in the nearby buffet.

Jack stood sniffing, "Bacon, eggs, toast, coffee and cigar. Why do I keep smelling cigars?" he wondered. He quickly gathered his cereal and went to the table for breakfast. Jack soon found Daniel sitting with who he thought was his clone, Jon and the two seemed rather chummy to Jack. He sat down across from the pair. "Morning Daniel! Mini-me," he teased his clone.

Sam Beckett asked amused, "Mini-me?"

Jack explained, "You're a teenager and you're me."

Daniel miffed, "Don't be so sure about that one, Jack."

He wondered, "So what are you two up to?"

Sam Beckett cheered, "Daniel is teaching me to decipher Ancient text."

Jack huffed, "Why?"

Sam replied, "Didn't you ever want to expand your mind and do something new?"

He shook his head, "Nope!" and then pondered, "You sure you are my clone?"

Before Sam could answer the imaging room door opened once more. Al stepped through still holding a cigar and dressed as loud as ever. Teal'c turned from gathering his waffles and spotted the loudly dressed man. He wondered what was going on.

"Sam!" Al exclaimed. "We found a way to save Frasier!"

Teal'c stood afar and soon noticed that Jack's clone Jon was replaced by an older looking man. He wasn't sure who this stranger was but the name "Sam" was heard clearly. He recalled Walter's claim of seeing a loudly dressed man with a cigar. He wondered if perhaps he was seeing the same. Teal'c soon noticed that Daniel was also looking at the loudly dressed man but Jack didn't seem to see him. The Jaffa stood and observed.

Sam asked under his breath, "How?" He could not understand why Al seemed to keep popping in at the worst possible time. It was almost as if Al wanted to be exposed.

"Colonel Carter is working on a device called a personal energy shield. She can send it to you using the Gate." he started.

"Major Carter?" he tried to keep his question low.

"Yes Sam!" he huffed. "We brought her into the complex. We needed information on Star Gate Program. She said the wormhole can bend and go back through time. All of SG-1 traveled through time to 1969 a few years ago. The young man you leaped into has a memory of it. They can bend the wormhole again and send a device that will shield Major Frasier when she goes off world tomorrow."

Sam suddenly realized, "If the wormhole hits a solar flare it can bend time…"

"Right," he nodded. "The sun is very active right now in the future. We can see the flares forming and hit it with a wormhole. Sam, in a few years they will be light-years ahead of where they are now. Colonel Carter has studied your work and she would love for you to come home and work with her in the SGC."

Sam told him in as low of a voice as possible, "I can't do that unless I save Major Frasier and if everyone keeps seeing me, I might not leap at all." he mentioned concerned. Little did Sam know that him not leaping was the only way to save him from the accelerator.

Al noticed Daniel and Teal'c both looking at him. He played it up, "We will just have to be a bit more careful."

Sam wondered, "How is he?" referring to Jon in the waiting room.

"You mean Jon? Oh' the kid is fine…Eats like a horse though." he waved the concern off.

Daniel asked, "Horse?"

Al nodded, "The kid ate popcorn, pizza and sardines last night."

Sam and Daniel both looked at Jack who sat looking about for he wondered what Daniel, Teal'c and his clone were all staring at and trying to communicate with.

Jack asked, "Who the hell are you talking to?"

Sam and Daniel traded glances. They both shrugged.

"Just myself," Sam excused.

"No one," Daniel added.

Jack shoved a spoon of cereal in his mouth and grumbled, "Why do I taste bacon when I'm eating cereal?"

Al smirked, "It could be worse. You could be eating bacon and tasting cereal."

Jack looked up for he heard the voice. He had yet to see Al and looked about, "You hear someone talking?" he glanced back to his side again and spotted Al standing beside him. He paused and blinked. "Um…" he pointed, "Who are you?"

Al asked surprised, "You can see me now?"

Jack nodded, "Who are you?" He looked to his clone and there sat Sam Beckett. "Where did mini-me go?" he asked.

Sam looked at Al, "He can see me now too, Al? My chances of leaping home are going downhill fast."

"I'll get an answer," he assured him. He knocked the side of his hand unit, "Ziggy says the reason Jack O'Neill can see you is because he is the original and you leaped into his clone. Walter can see you because you have the same brainwaves, Daniel can see you because he was ascended." He had yet to come up with an excuse for why Teal'c could see the pair.

"And I?" the Jaffa sounded.

Sam looked over his shoulder and winced, "He can see me too?"

Al excused, "He's from another planet, Sam." He told them, "Colonel Carter will send the shield for Major Fraiser. Get it on her without her knowing it's to save her life." He then opened the imaging room door and vanished.

Sam placed his head in hands, "I'm never getting home now."

Jack asked, "What is going on?"

Daniel told him, "That was Admiral Calavicci. This is Dr. Beckett and he is a time traveler who leaps from one life to another fixing what went wrong. He's come to save Janet who will be killed tomorrow."

"Where is mini-me?" he huffed.

Sam looked up and stated, "Safe and sound in the waiting room and apparently he has access to the kitchen."

 **2010**

Al emerged from the imaging room to Sam Carter and Daniel waiting in the hall with Jon. He noticed Jon was still eating bacon. He told him, "Jack O'Neill tastes everything you eat. He can see Sam and me know."

Sam Carter spoke, "I didn't allow that. He was able to see you and Sam on his own. It must be due to his connection to Jon. Is Dr. Beckett buying the excuses as to why we can see him?"

"So far," he nodded. "You sure this will work?"

She nodded, "If he leaps we lose him again. We need to anchor him down and use the Gate to bring him home. The more people who can see him the less his chances are at him leaping. Did you run by the idea of him working with me?"

"I did," he nodded. "I think he likes the idea. He was bit distracted by Jack O'Neill."

Daniel sighed, "Jack can be distracting."

Jon made a sour face, "Hey!"

She assured him, "But it can come in handy."

"Whatever Carter," he rolled his eyes.

Al told her, "We only have a day to transfer Ziggy and accelerator to the SGC. If Sam saves Major Frasier there is a good chance he will leap and not come back."

Colonel Carter told him, "I think the reason why he stayed leaping was all his doing. He couldn't pull himself away and was willing to sacrifice his life to help others. In order to get Dr. Beckett to come out of the accelerator he has to do so willingly. He needs to see that there are other projects that can really use his expertise and he can do even more than what he already has. I think once he gets a taste of what is off world he will come out of the accelerator and join the SGC and help us with the Gate and Atlantis. We have to give him something bigger to save. You're right, he's a Boy Scout and Dr. Beckett feels he can't leave until he saves everyone. Thing is, he can't save everyone and there is a whole galaxy out there."

Al warned her, "Sam is the world's biggest Boy Scout and it will take a lot to convince him that he's needed off world."

Daniel snapped a finger in thought, "Asgard! Have him meet the Asgard and Thor. Tell him how the Asgard all die…"

Jon grew wide-eyed, "Thor dies!"

Sam Carter sighed, "They ran out of time and ended it before the cloning issue got worse."

"They ended it?" he balked, "They what? Killed themselves!"

She nodded, "Yes! Two years ago. They gave us all their technology and destroyed their home world."

"Damn," he sounded upset.

Al stated, "Give me a quick briefing on the Asgard."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daniel, Jack and Teal'c quietly explained to Walter Harriman and General Hammond what was happening and how Dr. Beckett had come to help save Janet Frasier's life. They debated if they should tell Major Samantha Carter about what was unfolding but they were told by Sam Beckett the more people could see him the worse it was on him. He explained that each leap was his only chance to get back home and he had been leaping for over a decade though he didn't remember most of it.

The three sat with Walter and George Hammond in the control room waiting for an incoming wormhole from the future. General Hammond had to pull many strings but got a report of Project Quantum Leap sent to him. He thumbed through the report as he sat with the men in secret.

Hammond read off Dr. Beckett's biography. He started, "Dr. Samuel Beckett...Expert in quantum mechanics and quantum physics. Born and raised on a farm, has an older brother who served in Nam and a sister. Married…"

Jack leaned forward, "The man is married?"

"Yes but no kids that are listed," he nodded. "Project Quantum Leap is the theory that one can travel through time in your own life span however last year Dr. Beckett leaped out of the program boundaries and they lost him. They haven't had contact with him in a year."

Daniel stated, "Dr. Beckett told me he went missing for ten years but he didn't remember any of it. It's 2010 for them now and he suddenly went back into the program boundaries."

"I see," Hammond puckered in thought. The mere thought of human being missing in such a project was heartbreaking. "They are petitioning to declare Dr. Beckett dead and close the project." He looked at the men, "This man is stuck in this thing with no way out."

Daniel told him, "Sam is helping him. I mean our Sam…in the future. She's a colonel."

Hammond told them, "We could really use her expertise on the subject now."

The wormhole established and Walter overrode the klaxons. He told them, "I think this is it. I got SG-1's signal."

"Lower the iris," Hammond stated. He stood up with file in hand and then led the men down the stairs. Much to his surprise Colonel Samantha Carter from the future stepped through the event horizon. She wore a lab coat over her dress blues and her hair was longer and placed neatly up in a bun on her head.

Jack had to admit she looked very professional and he liked the long hair. He smiled at her as he came closer. "Carter!"

"Major," Hammond greeted.

"It's Colonel," she corrected. She held a small box in her hands. The wormhole dissipated behind her. She gazed upon Hammond and sincerely wanted to hug the old commander but she had to remain professional.

Daniel asked, "So, is that the shield to save Janet?"

"It is," she handed it to him. "I made that one using Asgard technology. It's designed specifically for Janet. I made it to look like a piece of jewelry. Just have her place it around her neck and it will protect her from any projectile or energy weapon."

Daniel opened the box. He found what looked like a locket. He opened it and inside was a picture of Cassie Frasier as a child. "She won't know this is a shielding device."

"She will think it's a locket that Cassie sent to her," she told him, "Al's idea! Sneaking it on her would be harder. This way she willingly will wear it right at skin level. It won't protect any clothing but will shield her entire body."

"Good idea," he grinned and put the top back on the box.

"You just have to give it to her and make sure she puts it on," she told him.

Hammond asked, "What about Dr. Beckett? I have his files here and from what I have read it appears this man is trapped inside this accelerator he invented."

"He's not trapped," she told him. "Dr. Beckett is subconsciously staying inside it because he wants to save as many people as he can and I think that he thinks that if he leaves then he has failed. For ten years he has been missing. The protocol states that the more people who can see him the less his chances are of leaping to another life. We don't want him to leap because if he does we could lose him forever this time. This is our only shot at getting him back and one by one I am allowing people to see him. To anchor him here I basically need everyone to see him. I have a plan to get him home and bring back Jon. Right now we are moving the project accelerator and the A.I. that controls it to the S.G.C. Al can no longer use the imaging room to communicate with Dr. Beckett. Our only communication will be through the Gate itself. I can send the wormhole though time using Asgard technology."

Daniel asked amused, "No more Al popping in and out?"

She shook her head laughing, "That has to be a sight to see on this end. Don't tell my younger self what is going on. She will interfere with our plans to save Dr. Beckett. Our primary goal is getting Dr. Beckett home."

"I see," Hammond told her, "And Major Frasier?"

"He would try to save her anyways," she insisted, "and he would have failed! She will be hit by an errant staff weapon blast as she was bending over to help Wells who was wounded off world. It happened right in front of Daniel and there was nothing anyone could do. The bolt hit right under her plat armor. The only thing that will stop it is that shield disguised as a locket. If this works Janet will be hit but not killed and at that point she will see Dr. Beckett as well. I won't allow myself to see him until the last phase of this operation."

Jack asked, "Operation Save Sam?"

"And Janet," she nodded with a smile.

Walter noticed the ring on her finger and couldn't help but asks, "You get married, Colonel?"

"I do," she nodded with a grin.

Jack squinted his eyes alarmed, "To who?"

She decided to tease her future husband for all jokes he played on her. She kidded, "I married Walter."

Walter Harriman grabbed his chest, sucked in a breath as his eyes grew wide. He thought for sure he was having a heart attack.

Jack didn't believe her and shot back, "You do not!"

"You're right," she nodded. She then soothed Walter, "I was just kidding, Walter."

He exclaimed, "For a minute there I thought my wife was gonna kill me."

Jack leaned closer to her, "Who do you marry?"

She grinned, "I can't tell you that. It could disrupt the timeline."

"What?" he huffed, "Disrupt the timeline? Didn't you say Beckett is here to save Frasier in the first place?"

"Yes," she nodded.

He waved his hands frantically, "Isn't that disrupting the timeline?"

"I knew you would catch on," she shook a finger at him. She turned and used a hand held device to dial the Gate back her time. "I need to get back now." She then paused before going up the ramp. She looked at Jack's dumfounded face. She leaned closer, reached up with her hands and grabbed his face. She kissed him right on the lips and then let him go as she walked away and through the event horizon leaving Jack gob smacked.

He looked on the event horizon dissipated. He turned to his audience, "Who does she marry?" he wondered.

Walter complained, "Well it wasn't me!" He kicked the floor, "Damn!"

General Hammond quickly figured it was Jack she would marry. He glanced at Daniel and Teal'c who both looked at Jack as if he was a dunce. He shook his head, "Get that locket on Major Frasier, Dr. Jackson." he walked away muttering, "When it comes to women…"

Jack stood still baffled, "Carter just kissed me."

Daniel leaned closer and whispered, "I think that was a hint, Jack."

"Oh," he suddenly figured it was he that she would marry. He stood still surprised. He looked at Teal'c, "You think she meant me?"

Teal'c rolled his eyes for he had watched the sexual tension build between his two friends for years. He sighed and walked away at Jack's lacking ability to determine his own future.

Jack stood by himself asking, "What?"

 **Meanwhile**

Daniel walked into the infirmary with the jewelry box in hand. He found Dr. Sam Beckett was in the infirmary chatting with Janet as he tried to get to know her better.

Sam Beckett stated, "I think I should go off world as a medic."

Janet looked at him, "You don't have combat medic training, Jon. You know what Colonel O'Neill knows and he doesn't have that level of training."

He tried to sound more like Jack and stated, "But I'm a fast learner." He spotted Daniel at the door, "Aren't I a fast learner, Daniel?"

"You're a genius," he told him and walked into the office. "Janet, Cassie asked me to make sure you got this." He made up an excuse, "I was supposed to give it to you a few days ago."

"Oh," she took the box and opened it. "Oh, it's a locket." She opened it and found a picture of her adopted daughter. "How sweet," she then placed it back in the box.

Daniel stated alarmed, "Put it on!" 

"I don't want it to get ruined," she rebutted.

"It won't get ruined," he countered. "Please wear it," he begged.

"Why are you so insistence?" she asked. "It's not like my life depends on it."

He countered, "Cassie would want you to wear it." He looked to Sam and stated, "She should really wear it…like a shield."

"Oh," he suddenly understood. "Can I see it?"

She slid him the box, "Don't break it!"

"I won't," he assured. He took it out of the box and held the locket up on the chain. He walked around to the back of Janet and smoothly applied the locket, "Here, let's try it on."

Janet found Jack's young clone to be much smoother than Jack when it came to relations. She opened the locket and looked at the picture once more. "I'll wear it for the day. Then I put it in my jewelry box where it won't get ruined."

"That's good," Sam nodded pleased.

Daniel gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

Sam asked, "Can I shadow you to observe?" Since he did not leap he figured she must still be in danger. He wanted to stay by her in case they did need an actual medical doctor off world since he held many degrees in the science and medical fields.

"Okay," she gave in. "You shadow me and don't go off on any teenage warrior stuff."

"I won't," he promised.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dr. Sam Beckett found himself on P3X-666 after he was cleared to go off world by General Hammond. He shadowed Major Frasier and carried the most advanced medical kit he could muster. As the battle raged around him, he caught his first look at a Kull Warrior and was previously briefed about Anubis. Suddenly, it wasn't just the lives of the people of one world that needed saving but rather the whole galaxy. He realized once he leapt again he could not help fight off Anubis and he could no longer change the world for the better one person at a time. Project Quantum Leap had its limitations and finding a whole new level of reality was a wakeup call for Dr. Beckett.

As the war of the worlds continued around him he followed Janet to Major Wells who was shot and bleeding as he lay on the ground. The Major pleaded for Daniel to record one last message to his pregnant wife as he figured he would not make it back home.

Sam Beckett could have easily made the repair himself but his cover of being a teenager that had Special Forces training but not medical training hampered him. He remained behind Janet and acted as an aid to her as he handed her the medical kit. He watched her open the medical kit but surprisingly before she could help him she was hit by the bolt. She was supposed to save him before dying but she was hit too soon. She keeled over unable to breath for the shield being so close to her skin gave little buffering from the force of the impact.

Dr. Beckett went to her aid, "Janet!" he yelled out. He saw her gasping to breathe and struggling to regain her wits. He loosened her vest and found the locket was hit; it was busted open and burnt. He didn't see the small crystals inside that powered the shield and assumed the locket took the hit. He found her skin was intact. "It's okay," he assured her. "The locket took the hit!" He then propped up her head and placed an oxygen mask over her face. Then he went to Major Wells for no medics were arriving to help. He looked at his wound and made the repair. He soothed him, "I got the bleeding. You are going to be okay." He finished the procedure and placed on the bandage as other medics arrived to help.

Janet rolled to her side as she caught her breath. She no longer saw Jon the teenage clone but rather a grown man who just did emergency field surgery that most medics would not be able to do. She squinted and demanded, "Who are you?"

Dr. Beckett looked back over his shoulder. He winced, "You can see me now?"

"You are not Jon O'Neill," she told him.

"My name is Sam," he replied.

The medics and the Major all paused and looked upon Sam. Wells asked, "What happened to mini-Jack? He was just here."

"Mini-Jack?" he asked annoyed. It seemed to Dr. Beckett that Jack's clone was called all sorts of names to his dismay.

Daniel told them relieved, "Mini-Jack is safe and sound." He then wondered to himself, "I wonder what he's eating now?"

 **Meanwhile**

As Jack took a direct hit to the chest and was saved by his plate armor Major Samantha Carter arrived at his side. She found him on his back smacking his lips with a disgusting look.

"Sir," she assumed he was badly hurt.

"Lemon pie," he figured.

She asked concerned, "Sir?"

He rolled himself to his side, "Lemon pie."

"What?" she asked baffled.

"The bastard is eating pie while I'm getting my ass shot off!" he huffed annoyed.

 **SGC**

Upon arriving at the SGC after the battle Dr. Sam Beckett figured he was never going home. The veil had been somehow lifted and it seemed everyone could see him including Major Samantha Carter who had no idea what was going on. Sam Beckett in the middle of the Gate Room and tossed his helmet on the floor. He collapsed onto the bottom ramp and held his head in his hands. The men and women all gathered around wondering who this man was and what happened to Jack's young clone.

Daniel knelt beside him and assured, "It's okay, Sam! You saved Janet and Wells today."

He looked up and told him, "I'm not gonna leap, Daniel. I'm stuck here now and Jon is stuck forever in the waiting room."

The Gate suddenly came to life behind him. The wormhole established and much to his surprise an older version of SG-1 walked through the event horizon with Admiral Al Calavicci and Jon O'Neill in a white jumpsuit and holding round lemon pie in his hand and a fork in the other. The wormhole dissipated behind them.

The clone cheered, "I finally get to meet you in person!"

Dr. Beckett asked baffled, "You came through the Gate?"

He waved the fork, "Hey your accelerator isn't the only thing that travels through time. Wait until you find the time jumper…" he then wondered. "That must not have been good ending…"

Major Carter spotted herself and gasped, "You're me!"

"From 2010," she told her. She then addressed Sam Beckett, "Dr. Beckett…There is a way to bring you home. The Gate can do it. I have moved the accelerator and Ziggy to the SGC." She knelt down to him and stated, "We can really use your help as you have seen."

"I can go home?" he asked.

"You just have to walk through the Gate," she told him. "I have programmed Ziggy to use the Gate to separate you and Jon and then we can dial 2010 and go back to our time."

Al knelt down to his other side, "Sam…It's time to come home. You can't save everyone. You are needed elsewhere." He motioned around him, "Like here."

Colonel O'Neill looked at his older gray haired self and stated, "I made General, huh?"

He nodded, "Our daughter holds the key to saving the Asgard but we need Dr. Beckett to help deliver it to them."

"Daughter?" he asked. "I don't have a daughter."

"You will," he told him.

Colonel Carter spoke to Dr. Beckett, "We need your help. There is an entire race that will die without your help."

"Entire race," he sucked in a breath as he soon found where his future lie.

General O'Neill added, "I'm kind of too old to go back on SG-1. I was thinking you might want the opening."

Sam Beckett looked at Al, "They want me on SG-1?"

"Hey, I'm going to be working in the SGC with you and Ziggy." he told him. "We even recruited Gushy to come back."

"Gushy," he grinned. "I forgot all about him."

Al insisted, "There is a whole bunch of scientist and Star Gate people waiting to meet you on the other side Sam. But you have to willing come with us."

Older Teal'c soon stood before him. He had gray hair over his ears and gave a nod as he reached out a hand. He didn't have to say a word. Sam reached up and took the Jaffa's hand. Teal'c then helped him to stand once more.

Colonel Carter used the hand device to establish another wormhole. She told them pair, "You two have to go in together. You will come back out right here."

"Okay," Jon stated. He then mentioned, "I am more than ready to get out of this silly white suit you were wearing.

Dr. Beckett informed, "It's specifically designed for…" he sighed,  
Never mind." The pair then walked up the ramp and into the event horizon together. They emerged in a split second but for Dr. Beckett and Jon is seemed like minutes. Jon was back in his body and Sam was back in his. Suddenly, Sam's memories began to return. He recalled his wife and already knew she went on for he made that possible for he figured he would never return. He walked back down the ramp and wondered why he still holding Jon's pie at the moment.

Jon then took the pie, "I'll take that." He shoved a spoon full of filling in his mouth.

Colonel O'Neill noted, "I do not taste pie anymore."

His clone laughed, "Sorry about the four cans of sardines."

"You ate that knowing I would taste it?" he asked.

He grinned and nodded still eating pie.

"You bastard," Jack snorted.

General O'Neill informed, "He does get better when he gets older."

Colonel Carter established the wormhole using the remote once more. "This will be our last trip." she told them. "We go home next." She asked Dr. Beckett, "You ready to go home, Sam?"

"I think I'm ready…Sam," he nodded with a smile.

Jon waved, "See ya in a few years! Seriously, Sam! I'll see ya in a few years."

Dr. Beckett looked at Colonel Carter, "He talking to me or you?"

"You," she assured him. "He calls me 'Carter' all the time." She wrapped an arm around him and led him back through the Gate.

 **2010**

As they emerged Colonel Janet Frasier was on hand to greet them along with Retired General George Hammond who stood sporting a blue suit.

Jack paused and stated, "Didn't George die of a heart attack last year?"

Sam Carter recalled, "He did but we changed that and got him back."

"How?" he wondered.

"Janet save him," she recalled with a grin.

A much younger man who looked just like Jack sporting green battle dress walked into the Gate room with Walter Harriman in tow. He cheered, "You made it back!"

Jack asked, "No more pie?"

"Oh' come on," he waved it off. "We could only eat like that when we were teenagers. You still pissed over the sardines and pizza?"

"Yes," Jack told him.

Retried General Hammond spoke, "Welcome home Dr. Beckett. It's good to have you back."

"Thank you," he gave a nod. "It's nice to be back."

Al then added, "Um…Sam…about your wife…"

"I know," he assured him. "I wanted her to move on from me and be happy so I made that happen."

"Really?" he asked amazed.

"I remember that missing ten years now," he told him. "The reason I leaped into Jon is because I knew you guys needed me to help you but I couldn't unless I came out of the accelerator and I needed your help to do that." He then turned to Daniel, "Um…I'm really sorry I got you kicked out when you were ascended. That was accident."

Daniel stood baffled, "Wait! What?"

Dr. Beckett patted his shoulder as he walked away, "Never mind."

The End


End file.
